This invention relates to conveyor trolleys and, more particularly, to conveyor trolleys that are particularly well adapted for transporting electrical equipment, such as, for example, welding equipment, and the like, along metal rails.
A primary objection of the present invention is to provide a novel conveyor trolley.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel conveyor trolley for transporting articles along a rail in electrically insulated relation to the rail.
Electrical equipment, such as, for example, welding equipment, is commonly supported by conveyor trolleys for movement along supporting rails from one part of a shop or factory to another, for use in suspended relation to the rail. Normally, it is desirable, if not essential, to electrically insulate such equipment from such supporting rails. This is particularly true with respect to welding equipment, and the like, because of the high voltages involved. In the past, such insulation commonly has been effected by interposing an insulated hanger bracket or insulating block between the trolley and the equipment. Such construction is undesirable for various reasons, including the expense involved in affording such construction, and the fact that such construction normally requires additional space which reduces usable head room, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome disadvantages heretofore known in the art in the insulation of conveyor trolleys and the articles carried thereby from the rails on which the trolleys run.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel conveyor trolley having wheels constituted and arranged in novel and expeditious manner for effectively electrically insulating the trolley and articles carried thereby from the rail on which the trolley runs.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel conveyor trolley of the aforementioned type wherein the wheels are effective to insure against the trolley moving in any direction effective to move it into non-insulated relation to the rail on which it runs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel trolley of the aforementioned type which is effectively protected against accidental dislodgement, in any direction, from the rail on which it runs.
A further object is to provide a novel conveyor trolley of the aforementioned type which embodies structure effective to insulate the trolley and the article carried thereby from other objects, such as other trolleys or end stops, or the like, on the rail on which the trolley runs.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel conveyor trolley of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.